


Christmas Dinner

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: One month after they finally get together, Nancy joins Jonathan for the Byers' Christmas dinner.





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> so I rewatched seasons 1 and 2, and I love the little Christmas dinner the Byers family is having at the end of season 1. This is their Christmas dinner a year later, with Nancy joining them. A lot of fluff here. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

"Jonathan, slow down."

Joyce usually makes the Christmas dinner in the Byers house. Jonathan helps; he's a good cook, and it's something he likes to do. But this year is different. The Byers will have a fourth person at the table.

Not that Joyce is complaining - she likes Nancy, and knows that she's been there for Jonathan. It was obvious last month, as the three of them worked together to free the monster from Will, that her older son and Nancy are together. She didn't have to ask; she just knew. She can't remember the last time she saw Jonathan this happy.

But right now, he's trying to do five things at once. "Jonathan," Joyce says, "I can finish the cooking and get things ready. I know you want this to be just right, but I'm telling you, you don't have anything to worry about."

###

It was just after the Snow Ball that he asked if she wanted to join them for their family dinner. Of course, she said. But now she'll be over in 15 minutes, and Jonathan wants it to be perfect.

"Mom, does this look okay?"

Joyce is pretty sure that Jonathan has never asked her that question. He's standing in the doorway, in a dark blue sweater, and his best jeans. "Of course," Joyce tells him. "You look great."

He's changed shirts three times. She's told him that every time. Joyce laughs as he disappears down the hall, presumably to change again.

Just as the oven beeps, there's a knock at the front door. Will answers the door as Joyce gets the dishes on the table.

"Is she here?"

Nancy giggles when she hears the nervousness in Jonathan's voice. Jonathan walks in the living room - surprisingly, still in his dark blue sweater - and kisses Nancy twice. He hugs her tightly, picking her up off the floor. "I'm so happy you're here," Jonathan whispers to her. "You look beautiful."

She's wearing a simple gray sweater, and dark blue pants. Her hair is down, curling around her face. She decided to go with only a little bit of makeup. Nancy wore this same outfit when they went out last weekend, and she definitely noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

Will rolls his eyes. Mike was right. They're gross.

###

Joyce was right - Jonathan had nothing to worry about. She smiled as Jonathan pulled Nancy's chair out for her. Jonathan blushed when Joyce told Nancy that he insisted on cooking dinner this year. They talked about the Snow Ball, and the Wheelers' annual New Year's party. Christmas music comes in from the living room speakers. Jonathan wonders when the last time was that everyone was this happy.

Jonathan was falling asleep when Nancy pulled the covers back. He asked her during their Christmas movie night (they watched A Christmas Story, because it's her favorite) if she'd stay the night. He jumped a bit when her cold feet touched his calves. "I guess you'll have to keep me warm," she told him, and he was more than happy to oblige. He kisses her twice, pulling her close to him, and she starts to doze off too.

"You know, as much as I enjoyed tonight, I can't wait for the New Year's party," Jonathan whispers to her.

Nancy laughs. "It's always such a lame party."

"Maybe," Jonathan says, "but at least this year, I get to kiss you at midnight. And maybe I'll get really lucky and we'll ring in the new year our own way."

1985 is going to be so good, she thinks.


End file.
